plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankentuar
250px |strength = 5 |health = 7 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Monster Gargantuar Zombie |trait = None |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when a Zombie is destroyed. |flavor text = IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALI-I-I-IVE! Ok, strictly speaking, it's not alive.}} Frankentuar is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 5 /7 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time another zombie is destroyed. It was introduced in update 1.18.13 for the Lawn of Doom Weekly Event, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, , Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, and Unexpected Gifts. Origins It is based on Gargantuar's Lawn of Doom costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name is a portmanteau of "Frankenstein," a novel written by Mary Shelley, referring to its appearance, and "Gargantuar," the type of zombie it is. Its description is a reference to a famous quote by Victor Frankenstein, a young scientist who created the unnamed monster, which most people had the misconception that Frankenstein is the name of the monster. It is also a reference to it's monster tribe. The last part is also a reference to the fact that it is a zombie and therefore, not a living creature, unlike that monster. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Monster Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when a Zombie is destroyed. *'Set:' Event Card description IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALI-I-I-IVE! Ok, strictly speaking, it's not alive. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Design change: Increased in size. Update 1.30.4 * |7 }} Strategies With Just like Valkyrie, this zombie gets a boost for every zombie destroyed. And due to that, a swarm deck is the ideal deck. Aside from glass cannons, zombies that make other weak zombies like Zombie's Best Friend, zombies that can destroy other zombies like Fireworks Zombie, and Final Mission can help you supply and destroy more weak zombies for the sake of boosting Frankentuar. However, you also need to hold on until you reach turn 5, so control cards and a few high-health zombies are also essential. If you do not need to confront a particular threat, it is best to play Frankentuar on the rightmost non-aquatic lane to get the most out of its ability since zombies engage in combat from left to right. Each hero has access to unique synergies and ways to assist Frankentuar: *Z-Mech can play this zombie as early as turn 3 when Gargologist is on the field, and he has access to who can make the cheap swarm zombies (and Frankentuar) even cheaper. This also puts your opponent in a small dilemma: destroy the support zombies and make Frankentuar stronger, or deal with Frankentuar and let Flag Zombie and Gargologist keep doing their job. *Electric Boogaloo can use this with Smashing Gargantuar to give it Frenzy, allowing it to destroy weak plants in front of it, as well as Supernova Gargantuar and King of the Grill to activate their abilities. However, using other Gargantuars for synergy contradicts the general idea of a swarm deck. Instead, Frankentuar would work better with a pet deck, as it, too, focuses on swarming cheap zombies. And finally, Killer Whale allows Frankentuar to be played on the aquatic lane, making it harder to hit for some opponents and saving a ground lane for another cheap zombie. *Professor Brainstorm can use Wizard Gargantuar to give it Bullseye, as well as to give it Untrickable to protect him against instant-kill cards. He also has access to Rocket Science, a trick capable of destroying any high-strength threats. *Impfinity does not have much unique synergy with Frankentuar, but he at least has a plethora of weak zombies to boost it. He can also play it in Laser Base Alpha to make him a potential finisher, and since it is an environment, it doesn't clog up a lane like Smashing Gargantuar. But beware; just like Valkyrie, you are investing lots of cards just for Frankentuar to grow massive and do everything for you, and you will lose a lot of momentum if you lose the boosted Frankentuar. In fact, using Frankentuar is even riskier than using Valkyrie as Frankentuar needs to stay on the field to amass strength, whereas you can safely keep Valkyrie in your hand and unleash her when the time is ripe. Thus, it would be wise to save some cards in your hand, and pack late-game cards in your deck in case Frankentuar fails to finish your opponent off. Against Frankentuar has massive stats (especially health) for a 5-brain zombie, and it will get even stronger as you destroy the constant flood of weak zombies that follows. As threatening as the swarm of zombies is, you should mainly focus on destroying, or heavily damaging Frankentuar. Since the most common placement for him is in the right-most lane, which is a Ground lane, you can counter him by simply using a Lawnmower (PvZH) for a "4 for 5" trade, or alternatively something such as the Shamrocket. Gallery FrankentuarNewStat.jpg|Frankentuar's statistics FrankentuarNewCard.jpg|Frankentuar's card FrankentuarNewCardLocked.jpg|Frankentuar's grayed out card Frankentuar cardface.png|Frankentuar's card image Frankentuar.png|Frankentuar's textures Frankentuar2.png|HD Frankentuar HesnothingbutAshes.jpg|Frankentuar destroyed Screenshot 2018-02-18-07-23-52-1.png|Franketuar with the Bullseye trait MoveraFrankentuar.jpg|Lawnmower being played on Frankentuar FrankentuarWeeklyComplete.jpg|Frankentuar on the advertisement for the Weekly Events FrankentuarAd.jpg|Frankentuar on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle FrankentuarStore.png|Frankentuar on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle FrankentuarComplete.jpg|Frankentuar on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Old FrankentuarStats.png|Frankentuar's statistics FrankentuarCard.jpg|Frankentuar's card FrankentuarGrayedOutCard.png|Frankentuar's grayed out card Swimmin Alive.jpg|Frankentuar on the aquatic lane Frankentuar6.png|Frankentuar attacking/activating its ability Frankentuar Zapped by Lightning reed.jpg|Frankentuar destroyed 2 traits Frankentuar.png|Frankentuar with a star icon on its strength Trivia *Unlike the other Gargantuars in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it does not have a velociraptor skeleton in replacement of his arm and ribcage. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Monster cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Lawn of Doom